kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Anime/Episodes/W Tou Kouryaku Sakusen!
Strategy The reason for the impromptu boot camp is elaborated upon - orders from Naval Headquarters. As it is Fubuki's first standard briefing, she is quite nervous with the assembled Third Torpedo Squadron, Fourth Torpedo Squadron, & Secretary Ship with her aide. With the success from sunking Anchorage Hime, measures must be taken to reinforce the adjusted battle lines & push forward. Thus, the W Island is the target. Fubuki, however, is apprehensive once more. Although various kanmusu cheer her on at Mamiya's Cafe, her urge for last-minute practice persists until Mutsuki intervenes multiple times. Yet, the next morning, Fubuki starts last-second practice anyways, but Mutsuki gains Akagi's assistance. The thoughts & support from her idol are successful & so, the operation begins. At W Island, the Third Torpedo Squadron launches scouts & take turns on overwatch until nightfall; unfortunately, the plan was not cautious enough & an Abyssal Dive Bomber passes by. Torpedo Squadron One begins their defense & the Third Torpedo Squadron is ordered to scrub the operation. However, Fleet Two blocks their route & the Fourth Torpedo Squadron is called in to delay Torpedo Squadron One. While the Third Torpedo Squadron is able to deal with one carrier, the air wings continue to cause havoc until Second Fleet arrives & wraps things up. Despite this, while Torpedo Squadron One retreats, a damaged Fleet Two fighter successfully sneak attacks & sinks Kisaragi. Back at base, the Third Torpedo Squadron returns to much fanfare, & Mutsuki & Fubuki rush off to wait for Kisaragi. Aside, Tone wonders if Jintsuu's hope is crueler. At 1542, 56 km off W Island's coast, destroyer Kisaragi was sunk by an enemy bomber. The Fourth Torpedo Squadron searched for her without success. (inexact) Participants Naval Base * Destroyers: Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Yayoi, Mochizuki, Fubuki, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Yuudachi * Light Cruisers: Kuma, Tama, Kitakami, Ooi, Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka, Yuubari, Ooyodo * Heavy Cruisers: Takao, Atago, Mogami, Tone * Standard Carriers: Akagi * Battleships: Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, Nagato, Mutsu * Other: Mamiya, Fairies Abyssal Fleet * Destroyers: Destroyer Ro-Class Late Model, Destroyer Ha-Class Late Model * Light Cruisers: Light Cruiser Ho-Class * Light Carriers: Light Carrier Nu-Class Naval Base Fleets * Third Torpedo Squadron: Jintsuu (flagship), Sendai, Naka, Mutsuki, Yuudachi, Fubuki ** Scouts: Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka: Type 0 Recon Seaplane * Fourth Torpedo Squadron: Yuubari (flagship), Kuma, Tama, Kisaragi, Yayoi, Mochizuki * Second Fleet: Kongo (flagship), Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima Abyssal Fleets * Torpedo Squadron One: 3 Destroyer Ro-Class Late Model, 1 Destroyer Ha-Class Late Model, 2 Light Cruiser Ho-Class * Fleet Two: 2 Light Carrier Nu-Class ** Massed wave: Nu-Class: Abyssal Dive Bomber Results MVP * Fubuki Damaged * Mutsuki of the Third Torpedo Squadron Sunk * Kisaragi of the Fourth Torpedo Squadron * 1 Light Cruiser Ho-Class Torpedo Squadron One * all of Fleet Two Notes Perhaps due to their real life construction, Mutsuki & Kisaragi are characterized with a strong bond * Kisaragi occasionally observes how Mutsuki is doing * Game-wise, it's only reflected in how they share the same outfit Due to the above, Mutsuki is carrying on the comfort it has given her by mentoring Fubuki True shooting, certain hitting (seisha hicchū) * Kyūdō on wikipedia The CM outro is a Yoshinori Shizuma Nagato & Mutsu illustration The Abyssal aircraft launch in a mini-form, then enlarge within a yellow aura The torpedos run shallow & otherwise visible enough to be shot at & destroyed Sanshiki It's shown that communications between the naval base & operating fleets utilize morse code. General anime notes Trivia [http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/File:POIPOIPOI 17 Poi''s] 3 ''Yasen''s 1 ''Khorosho 2 Teitoku scenes * One is a flashback 5 Death flags * As illustrated in Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou chapter 24, pages 27-28. * Essentially, a common literary technique to indicate the impending death of a character. ** Though a few are expected given the nature of this series - war, that is Akagi makes an interesting speech that's being both realistic & optimistic Fubuki continues to struggle under deployment pressure with no real explanation of why she's assigned instead of the plentiful other destroyers, whether it be countless expeditions or whatnot. * General anime trivia Speculation Opening & Ending Opening * ''Color of the Sea'' Ending * ''Let's Not Say 'Good-bye''' ** Audio-only version to extend the episode proper Gallery Anime episode 3 screencap 1.jpg|Fubuki's jittery Anime episode 3 screencap 2.jpg|Finally! My long-awaited night battle! Anime episode 3 screencap 3.jpg|One of the various encouragements Anime episode 3 screencap 4.jpg|Kisaragi's watching~ Anime episode 3 screencap 5.jpg|The finale of Akagi's speech Type_0_Recon_Seaplane_fairy_(screencap).png|Type 0 Recon Seaplane fairy's salute~ Anime episode 3 screencap 7.jpg|Mutsuki's elation with an alternative success Anime episode 3 screencap 6.jpg|Tone's contemplation of being realistic or hopeful |Teitoku's only image Category:Anime Episodes